Chatting Adventures
by Harmonic Warrior
Summary: Just the Naruto crew and my OCs :P chatting with each other.


((AN: Yeah! I'm gonna start a series of IM one-shots! Wonderful, ne? The Demon Clan is now the Tenma clan and some of them got name changes, or removed. Some had their screen names changed. 00 Sakura is still a Tenma (Yay) and if there are pairings they are: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and NaruHina. Maybe GaaraOC (Aisu)

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto))

LuverofCherries28: Sakura

.DARK.Avengur434: Sasuke

ramenluver: Naruto

hyuuga-gurl: Hinata

Doggieboyz: Kiba

bugginout699: Shino

Fate8destiny: Neji

pandabungirl444: Tenten

YouthYouthYouth: Lee

Bl0nd13g1rl: Ino

Lazybum32: Shikamaru

.Big.Boned.657: Chouji

s4ndm4n: Gaara

fanniegurlz: Temari

puppeteervolunteer: Kankuro

D3m0nW0lfS01d13r: Ace

Fr0z3n4ng31: Haruka (re-named Aisu)

MidnightShad0wz: Jason (re-named Hikage)

PieroManiac: Haruko (re-named Okibi)

LightningStrikesThunder: Rikku

M0therNatur3: Rika

ThunderB1rd98: Mizuka (re-named Raiden)

T0rnadoeW1elder: Sora

M1ndD1stortz76: Kairi (re-named Kari)

LuverofCherries28 has signed on

M0therNatur3 has signed on

.DARK.Avengur434 has signed on

LuverofCherries28: Sasuke-kun! How r u?

.DARK.Avengur434: fine, I guess 

M0therNatur3: -snicker- naruto getting' on ur nerves, eh?

.DARK.Aveng8ur434: ya

LuverofCherries28: that naruto-baka…

M0therNatur3: haha :D g2g, gotta cook 2night, ya no ace can't cook and aisu is sick.

M0therNatur3 has signed off

Fate8destiny has signed on

pandabungirl444 has signed on

LuverofCherries28: hey every1

Fate8destiny: hn

pandabungirl444: hey sakura! waz up?

LuverofCherries28: good

Fate8destiny: I new it

Pandabungirl444: say ne thing about fate or destiny and I'll rip ur face off

Fate8destiny: meep

Fate8destiny has signed off

pandabungirl444:D haha…I'll do it ne way

pandabungirl444 has signed off

LuverofCherries28? um okay….0o

-REALITY-

"GAH! No Tenten! Don't do it!" screamed Neji.

"Haha…Begging won't convince me otherwise, Neji-kun! "

"NOOOOO!"

-END REALITY-

.DARK.Avengur434: -smirk- poor neji…whipped by his gf

LuverofCherries28: sasuke-kun…..

.DARK.Avengur434: .00;;

.DARK.Avengur434 has signed off

LuverofCherries28 has signed off

hyuuga-gurl has signed on

ramenluver has signed on

Doggieboyz has signed on

Bugginout699 has signed on

D3m0nW0lfS01d13r has signed on

Fr0z3n4ng31 has signed on

ramenluver: oi! Look at all these people! Dattebayo!

D3m0nW0lfS01d13r: baka, shut yo mouth

Fr0z3n4ng31: ace! b nice!

Doggieboyz: haha! scolded by a little sis!

D3m0nW0lfS01d13r: I'll give u 10 sec to run…

Doggieboyz: 0.0

Doggieboyz has signed off

D3m0nW0lfS01d13r has signed off

ramenluver: ha! In ur face kiba!

Hyuuga-gurl: naruto-kun, I must sign off gomen

Hyuuga-gurl has signed off

Ramenluver: aw man!

Bugginout699 has signed off

Ramenluver: 0o

YouthYouthYouth has signed on

MidnightShad0wz has signed on

PieroManiac has signed on

MidnightShad0wz: hey okibi

PieroManiac: ya no what we're havin 4 dinner?

YouthYouthYouth: YOSH! HOW YOUTHFUL:D

PieroManiac: no idea- wtf? 0o lee?

MidnightShad0wz: outta here

PieroManiac: aftah ya

MidnightShad0wz has sighed off

PieroManiac has sighed off

YouthYouthYouth: IT SEEMS THEY HAVE GONE DUE TO MY YOUTHFULNESS! BUT FEAR NOT, I SHALL DO 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA BLINDFOLDED!

YouthYouthYouth has signed off

Bl0nd13g1rl has signed on

Lazybum32 has signed on

.Big.Boned.657 has signed on

ThunderB1rd98 has signed on

T0rnadoeW1elder has signed on

Bl0nd13g1rl: ya! Lee ain't here

Lazybum32: troublesome

.Big.Boned.657: -munchmunch- what now, eh?

ThunderB1rd98: um

T0rnadoeW1elder: hey!

ThunderB1rd98: sora, I think rika finished making din

T0rnadoeW1elder: o darn

Bl0nd13g1rl?

ThunderB1rd98 has signed off

T0rnadoeW1elder has signed off

.Big.Boned.657: who were they

Lazybum32: sora and raiden

Bl0nd13g1rl: REALLY!?!? THEY CHANGED THEIR SN?!?!

.Big.Boned.657: seems like it

Lazybum32 has signed off

Bl0nd13g1rl: SHIKA-KUN!!!!!!! 

Bl0nd13g1rl has signed off

.Big.Boned.657: another show!

.Big.Boned.657 has signed off

s4ndm4n has signed on

fanniegurlz has signed on

puppeteervolunteer has signed on

LightningStrikesThunder has signed on

M1ndD1stortz76 has signed on

S4ndm4n: is aisu here?

M1ndD1stortz76: nope

S4ndm4n: good, I'm still suffering from last time

Fanniegurlz: -giggle- that gurl could hit hard!

Puppeteervolunteer: shez gonna whip u I no it

LightningStrikesThunder: 00 ?

S4ndm4n: kankuro…temari…

Puppeteervolunteer: uh…..

Fanniegurlz: uh…..

Puppeteervolunteer has signed off

Fanniegurlz has signed off

S4ndm4n has sighed off

M1ndD1stortz76: interesting…..

LightningStrikesThunder: very interesting, eh?

Ramenluver: I had to go, but I'm back!

M1ndD1stortz76 has signed off

LightningStrikesThunder has signed off

Ramenluver: y does every1 leave when I come on:(

Ramenluver has signed off

((AN: Sometimes my Microsoft Word would correct my mistakes and instantly change some of the letters from lower case to upper case. :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Chatroom Adventures! XD))


End file.
